darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Brimhaven Agility Arena
The Brimhaven Agility Arena is a minigame that features an obstacle course for training Agility, released on 27 July 2004. It can be found in the east of Brimhaven, and is run by Cap'n Izzy No-Beard who charges 200 coins for admission. If players have completed Rocking Out, they will be allowed to enter free of charge. Although there is no official world, many players choose to do this minigame on worlds 2''', '''6 or 71, because the number of people generates more fun and enjoyment than doing the arena on an empty world. Objective The objective of the minigame is to tag the pillars located in the arena in order to get tickets. The arena is made of twenty-five platforms arranged in a 5x5 square, each with a single pillar except for one, which has the exit. Between each pair of adjacent platforms is an obstacle which must be passed, usually using the Agility skill. If the player fails to pass the obstacle, they will take damage. Expect to fail some obstacles, repeatedly. How to play The player begins with the "inactive" status - a small indicator in the upper right corner is lit red (the lower of the two boxes). One of the pillars in the arena is the "active" pillar, marked by a yellow arrow on the minimap. If it is off map, a gold arrow will point in its direction on the minimap. The active pillar changes every 60 seconds. When this pillar is tagged, the status changes to "active" - the indicator changes to green (upper of the two boxes). Every subsequent active pillar they tag while active will result in one ticket gained. If the current active pillar is not tagged before it changes, the status will revert to "inactive" and ticket gain is postponed until the status has been returned to active again. The exit to the arena is the same ladder used for entry. What to bring When going to the Agility Arena, these items are recommended: *Coins - 200 are required to pay the entry fee to the arena, and more may be needed to pay for a boat ride after they have finished (if the Rocking Out quest has been completed, the entry fee is waived). *Food - see below for advice *Karamja gloves 2 or Karamja gloves 3 for the 10% experience bonus *Agility potions - These can restore players' Agility levels if they are lowered by the Darts obstacle (Super Restore Potions would also work, but the cost would be much higher) *Fruit bat pouch and the Fruitfall scroll - The Fruit bat can create food when in need. This is useful because it allows players to stay in the arena for longer without having to bank, however, it may be fairly expensive. *Surefooted auras - Prevents players from failing any agility obstacle temporarily. *Boots of lightness *Wicked robe bottom *Wicked robe top *Spotted or spottier cape, or wicked cape *Penance gloves *Ring of life - Only recommended for lower level players. *Expensive spices (necklace) for increased healing from food. *Regen bracelet - Restores life points 3x faster the normal speed. The lower a player's life points, the less damage a failed obstacle will do. Because of this, most players keep their life points under 1000, and take food that is usually consumed in multiple bites. Cakes and Chocolate Cake are a good option for food. Cakes only heal up to 333 life points per slice, but 999 per inventory slot, while chocolate cake heal up to 416 life points per slice and 1248 per inventory slot, making them an effective food for keeping life points low while having a good healing power. Another option, Pineapple pizza, heals more life points per inventory slot, while still healing under 325 Life points per bite. Baskets of strawberries are also very popular, as a basket carries 5 strawberries and each Strawberry heals ~5-7% of player's life points (534 at 89 Constitution). A full basket can thus heal 2670 life points per slot. Summer pies are also very useful for the 5 level agility boost they give, while also healing 950 life points per bite for a total of 1900 for each pie. Also, if you can't find any other food in your bank, you could simply pick some bananas at the plantation, which heal up to 200hp. Getting there *Teleport to Karamja by the lodestone network. *Taking the boat from Port Sarim to Karamja and walk. *Use an Amulet of Glory to teleport to Musa Point and walk. *Take a boat from East Ardougne (30 coins) to Brimhaven. *Use your Ardougne Cloak 1 to teleport to the monastery and run northeast to the boat. *Activate Karamja Gloves 3 and take Hajedy's carts (10 coins) to Brimhaven. *Move your house to Brimhaven and walk. *Via fairy ring to the Fisher Realm (code ), blow the magic whistle to transport to Brimhaven (requires completion of the Holy Grail quest). *Create a House Teleport (Chipped) by using a chisel on a House Teleport tablet and selecting Brimhaven (requires completion of the Love Story quest and level 77 magic). *Via Spirit trees, if you have planted one in Brimhaven. Obstacles Any obstacles, if they are failed, will cause damage based on the player's current life points. The player will receive more damage from failing an obstacle if they have more life points remaining. Failing an obstacle will never hit for less than 20 life points of damage. The obstacles in between each platform are as follows: No requirement Low wall *Chance of failure: Very low *Speed: Fast (5 seconds) *Recovery speed: Slow *Experience: 8 Rope swing *Chance of failure: Medium-low *Speed: Fast (3 seconds) *Recovery speed: Slow (>12 seconds) *Experience: 20 Log balance *Chance of failure: Low *Speed: Slow (7 seconds) *Recovery speed: Slow (>12 seconds) *Experience: 12 Ledge *Chance of failure: Medium-low *Speed: Slow (7 seconds) *Recovery speed: Slow (>12 seconds) *Experience: 16 Plank balance *Chance of failure: None (depending on player choice) *Speed: Slow (9 seconds) *Recovery speed: Slow (>12 seconds) *Experience: 6 One of the three planks is guaranteed to be safe, the other two are guaranteed to be unsafe. It is easy to tell the difference, since the unsafe planks have visible cracks along the edges. Occasionally, two of the three planks are safe. The safe plank changes every time the pillar changes. It is possible for the planks to change between the time the player clicks and the time it takes to begin to travel across the plank. Pillars *Chance of failure:Medium *Speed: Slow (9 seconds) *Recovery speed: Slow (>12 seconds) *Experience: 18 You will only lose your balance on the second pillar. If you get past the second pillar, it is impossible for you to fail any of the rest. Monkey bars *Chance of failure: Low *Speed: Slow (9 seconds) *Recovery speed: Slow (>12 seconds) *Experience: 14 Rope balance *Chance of failure: Medium *Speed: Slow (7 seconds) *Recovery speed: Slow (>12 seconds) *Experience: 10 Sawblade * Chance of failure: None if running, but you might be damaged * Speed: Fast (average about 7 seconds) * Recovery speed: Fast (4 seconds) * Experience: None Success on this obstacle is not random; players must time their run so that they will not be hit by the spinning saw-blade. The chance of success may change depending on lag and the player's internet connection. If a player has noticeable lag or a slow internet connection, this is one obstacle to avoid where possible. Players that are hit by the blade will be pushed backwards, depending on which side of the blade hits them. As a result, a player may still pass this obstacle if they are hurt by it. An easy way to pass is to CTRL+click (or have run turned on) the opposite side on the minimap. When players are able to successfully click, they will not fail, unless they are walking. Level 20 obstacles Spiked floor *Chance of failure: Medium-high *Speed: Fast *Recovery speed: Fast (4 seconds) *Experience: 24 Pressure pads *Chance of failure: Medium-high *Speed: Fast *Recovery speed: Fast (4 seconds) *Experience: 26 Hand-holds *Chance of failure: High *Speed: Slow *Recovery speed: Slow (>12 seconds) *Experience: 22 You will only lose your balance on the third hand-hold. If you get past the third hand-hold, it is impossible for you to fail any of the rest. Level 40 obstacles Spinning blades *Chance of failure: High *Speed: Fast (3 seconds) *Recovery speed: Fast *Experience: 28 Darts *Chance of failure: High *Speed: Slow (8–9 seconds) *Recovery speed: Fast *Experience: 30 This is by far the most dangerous obstacle on the course; It can be difficult to see the markings on the pillars where the darts fly by, it requires the joint-highest level to pass, and the darts will lower a player's agility level by two if they fail to dodge them. It often fools inexperienced players who run across it in the assumption that there is no obstacle in their path. If there is an alternative, this should be avoided, as it takes longer to pass than most obstacles. Tips *The "Surefooted" and "Greater Surefooted" auras, available through the member's loyalty programme, will prevent failing on all obstacles for 20 and 40 minutes respectively. * Using the Surefooted/Greater Surefooted aura, players should be able to tag all the pillars (level 40+ agility recommended). After tagging a pillar, proceed to the centre platform to jump spinning blades until the next pillar needs to be tagged. The platform used should be the one with 2 spinning blades adjacent to each other *When failing obstacles at lower life points, fewer life points are lost, so it is a good idea to maintain low health and only eat when at risk of death. *At lower levels the agility level gain from cashing in fewer tickets may outweigh the value of saving for the better exchange rate, because it will increase the success rate of obstacles, and therefore increase the speed of gaining tickets. *After tagging a pillar, players may attempt to go towards the centre platform. This gives the shortest path to any platform, as the furthest platforms are then only four obstacles away. This strategy is not recommended for players with lower agility levels as there are surrounding spinning blades and darts which can slow the player down. *Xp rates can be marginally increased by repeatedly attempting lower risk obstacles until next ticket dispenser activates. This can sometimes lead to a loss of time on the next ticket dispenser, so it is advised to attempt this only when the previous pillar was reached quickly. There is a low wall next to the centre platform that is useful for this. *Memorising the general layout of the arena is helpful in finding quicker and safer paths through the obstacles. *If the Shilo Village quest is complete, the nearest bank is located in Shilo Village via Hajedy's Cart Service for 10gp. The TzHaar city, to the east in the volcano, is another fairly close alternative. It might be wise to bank tickets every so often in case of death; playing on a more crowded world increases the likelihood of a player blessing your gravestone. *Two or three Agility potions may help to recover lowered Agility levels from the darts obstacle. This is advisable to take along if one has an agility level barely over 40. Super restore potions also work to the same effect, though the cost is much higher. *Karamja gloves 2, 3, and 4 give a 10% boost to all experience gained via obstacles and tickets. *Avoid the darts obstacle if possible, as failing this reduces the Agility level, thus reducing the chance of getting past subsequent obstacles. Take an alternate route, if it is just as quick. *Light weight armour with Prayer bonuses (such as monk robes and a holy symbol) can be used in conjunction with the prayers Rapid Restore and Rapid Heal to recover from failing the obstacles and lowered Agility from the Darts. *Assuming starting with 0 xp, level 40 Agility can be achieved (Hard Obstacles) in 125 tickets (1-100 ticket xp reward and 1-25 ticket xp award) not counting the xp from successfully traversing obstacles. *Assuming 0 xp when starting, level 99 Agility can be reached in 40,842 tickets (40-1000ticket xp reward, 8-100 ticket xp award, 1-25ticket xp reward, 1-10 ticket xp reward, and 7-1ticket xp reward) not counting the xp from passing obstacles successfully. *The agility arena is much easier after first training at a lower agility course until the player's Agility reaches level 20 or 40, as this allows more obstacles to be navigated. *Always remember that the exit is located in far north-eastern corner. Rewards For each pillar successfully tagged while active, the player will be awarded with a ticket. These can be traded in with Pirate Jackie the Fruit for the following rewards: Items Agility experience Trivia *When players dodge the darts in the darts obstacle, a cut scene appears in which the character dodges the darts in slow motion, a reference to the science fiction film The Matrix. *The examine text on the monkey bars says "Now, I'm the king of the swingers, oh, the jungle VIP," This is a reference to the classic Disney film The Jungle Book. *The examine text for one set of pillars reads: "It's a small step for a player, a giant leap for player kind," a reference to Neil Armstrong's words as the first man on the moon. Armstrong had said,"That's one small step for a man, one giant leap for mankind." *During the promotion, tagging a ticket dispenser provided 5 doubloons along with the usual agility arena ticket. *There is currently a glitch where if you go through a dart obstacle, and perfectly click on the monkey bars right before your character does the dart action, he will face the monkey bars and will dodge the darts backwards (if the dart action was successful). fi:Brimhaven Agility Arena pt:Arena de Agilidade de Brimhaven Category:Locations Category:Agility Category:Karamja Category:Minigames Category:Brimhaven